A Rattle of Bones
by LaughingGrimmReaper
Summary: Hogwarts has seen many odd things and met many situations - however, what would happen if a little special someone had a bit of a secret to keep and having been sent to Hogwarts was probably not the ideal thing to do. Draco Malfoy will know when he get tangled up in a mess he cannot control and secrets he has to keep - they might kill him otherwise. SCRAP NOTE Discontinued


**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is just a bit of a Fanfiction that will never be. I've had it kicking around on my pc for a while now, and honestly - it was just in the heat of the moment type of things. Sorry it won't get any more interesting ^^' It's probably full of spelling mistakes and what not. I'm not bothered to correct them, 'cause this fanfic is a lost cause ^^ Sorry to anyone who likes it . You'll have to plead hard for me to even consider picking this one up again ^^'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series - That honour goes to J.K. Rowling :) I am merely borrowing characters and world for a little while ^w^

**Claimer:** The nameless kid you meet - he's mine xD Sorry I haven't given him a name but as I said earlier - in the heat of the moment type of thing so he was left without a name ^^'

* * *

People pressed through the corridors, doing their best to get to class as fast as possible. Being the beginning of the year, students were very conscious about not being late for a single class. Younger students were violently pushed aside, everyone trying to make it in class in time, at the same time trying to ignore and get around the first years who were all oblivious of where to go. A lot of talk was still going on as everyone were trying to get the last talking done before the first few classes of the day, trying to round off for the time, until lunch came about.

No one noticed the small blonde boy who was shoved into the wall at a constant basis by every student rushing by. A small boy, barely tall enough to be a first year, clinging for dear life onto something no one could see – not that anyone bothered to look. He was shoved harshly into the wall at his side once more, resulting in a heavy drop of books from the boy's grip. A small whimper escaped the boy, however, too low for anyone to hear. Desperate not to get shoved violently once more he bowed down, slowly doing his best not to drop whatever he was still clinging onto, something still hidden from sight.

Soon the crowds thinned and the boy was no longer subject to cruel shoving. The last student passed him by in a flicker as he picked up the last book he had dropped out of his bag after the last violent shove. Panic had been rising in him ever since he set his foot onto the school grounds. Shoving the book into his bag he knew very well how late he was. Very late.

"Oh no... Professor Snape is not going to be happy about us being late once more." The boy spoke in a hushed tone, his eyes locked on whatever he clenched in is arms, whatever had never left his grip between shoves. He hurried through the corridors, all of them now empty.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not happy this morning. It was not due to either Zabini's pathetic show this morning or the simple notion of Potter being all too happy. No, it was the new teacher in Defence against the Dark Arts, Remus Lupin. As a Malfoy, Draco was raised to hate everything that was not a realistic, respected full blood. Personally, Draco could not care less about the man's blood, his personality annoyed him. For now the Malfoy heir was simply going to keep a low profile and just play it out and be as horrible to the teacher a possible.

The annoyance of Professor Lupin's actual presence annoyed the patient side out of the young Malfoy. For once he actually wished someone would walk through the door and save his life. Any little thing would do. Hell even Granger's annoying attempt to answer a bloody question would be great. Anything at all.

* * *

"Do you think it's here? Do you think so? I don't remember where he told me to meet him. Why am I so stupid... Noooo... no, no, no... I said I don't want to do that this time... And you promised not to even suggest it!..." The murmur came through the door, just seconds before it was opened. Draco turned his head, just like the rest of the class.

In came a small boy. Draco swore to never having seen him before and just stared at him. The boy looked up into the room and dropped dead in his track, suddenly stopping the talking. Draco saw a small embarrassed blush creep onto the small boy's face. Under any normal circumstances Draco would not have cared, but there was something about the kid that had him wonder – deeply.

"You lost my friend?" Lupin's voice cut through the silence. Draco actually bothered to roll his eyes at the man. Politeness was not going to solve anything. Nothing at all. The fucking kid had spoken to himself before he entered to room. Draco did his best not to have his mind trail off into a stranger pattern. From where he was sitting did the Weasel look all too amused for his own good. Something Draco did not want to be a part of – Weasel's amusement.

"If you need help getting rid of yourself, I'm pretty sure professor Snape can brew you something _magical_ to _mystriously _remove your problems."

The Gryffindors of the class broke into giggles, except for Hermione Granger who looked horrified at Ron Weasley. The Slytherins sent death glares at either the kid in the door or the Gryffindors, some both. Draco Malfoy sent deadly glares at the Weasel, before casting a glance at the kid in the door. He was not exactly a Slytherin but a Ravenclaw was close enough. Insult a Ravenclaw and have your nightmares come true.

* * *

He bit his tongue, doing his best not to get angry. The older students from Gryffindor laughed at him and all he got from the Slytherins was death glares as if he had just burnt down their common room. He looked down, doing his best to disappear as much as possible, without doing anything else that could be commented at. He barely heard the unknown Professor's voice as he did his best to concentrate on his tongue.

"Got lost?" All he did was nod, still concentrating hard on biting his tongue. It was something he was sure Madam Pomphrey could heal for him in a flicker did it get bad, and it would be a perfectly innocent excuse for being late anyway. As he concentrated on swallowing the pain shooting through his tongue, he never felt someone move up behind him.

* * *

Draco saw very well how the kid seemed to concentrate a bit too hard on the floor. He could hardly be finding the floor that interesting. He was either biting the inner of his cheek or his tongue. Anything else having someone concentrate so hard on a spot on the floor was impossible. Hearing Professor Lupin's voice mad him want to bite something as well. Draco did not tolerate the man's calm and helpful nature.

But before the young Malfoy got to bite his tongue in annoyance he dropped his jaw instead. Behind the young Ravenclaw did Professor Severus Snape appear. What in the world he was doing in this part of the castle was a bit of a mystery. The man was like a vampire, spending majority of time in the dungeons, only really seen when he appeared in the Great Hall. Thus the young Malfoy was very impressed to see the potions master somewhere that was not the dungeons or even close to.

"I'll take the stray from here, Professor Lupin." Snape said with his usual low, yet clear voice. Draco noticed how the kid actually jumped when Snape spoke up. He had as little as everyone else seen the man coming. Draco did feel sorry for the kid. Whatever he had gotten himself into, he was in it deep take it that Snape was on the case. The young Malfoy could not help but send a questioning look at the potions master only to regain a glance who spoke for itself. Don't even think about asking, Mr. Malfoy. Cold as always – mysterious as ever.


End file.
